


Crb0ng试水

by CrispY0w0



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Kroc, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispY0w0/pseuds/CrispY0w0
Summary: cr0ng发现自己一点也不了解Myunbong





	Crb0ng试水

#crong（南祺哲）/myunbong（徐尚明）

　　南祺哲走进徐尚明的房间的时候发现对方刚刚洗完澡。  
　　他的头发湿湿的，软趴趴地搭在脸侧，低着头，不知道在想什么，也没有发现南祺哲的到来。  
　　南祺哲不由自主地露出一点微笑，他蹑手蹑脚地走到对方所坐的床沿边，然后突然发出声音，将沉思的队友搂进怀里。  
　　“在想什么呢？”南祺哲在对方脸上亲了一下，语气轻快，“有什么事情在烦恼着我们的尚明吗？”  
　　徐尚明咬了咬下唇，南祺哲知道这是他难以回答的表现。对方并不是一个圆滑的人，很多时候更倾向于直接说出自己内心的想法。但是当他知道这个想法说出来的话会对自己或者对方有所伤害的时候，他就会做出这样的动作同时缄口不言。  
　　南祺哲熟悉他的这种小动作。作为兄长，作为爱人，南祺哲都是一个对徐尚明特别温柔而且宽容的人。他摸了摸对方的后背“尚明不想说的话也没关系，我不会强行问你的。”  
　　徐尚明松了一口气，但是他很明显想要谈论这个问题。南祺哲推测他可能遇上了什么难以言说的困难，但是他并不担心对方不会告诉他。  
　　果然，在南祺哲准备拿起衣服去洗澡的时候，徐尚明才用微不可闻的声音问到“如果以后我不能和哥在同一个队伍里打了，怎么办？”  
　　南祺哲明白了，有别的队伍来找他了，向他发出了邀请。O2 blast作为一个纯粹的草根队伍给予选手的资源和关注度都不如背后有资本支持的大型电竞俱乐部，myunbong选手想要转会也是情有可原。  
　　“没什么大不了的啊”南祺哲语气轻松，“只是不在同一个队伍里了而已，又不是不会再见到了。尚明如果你想去别的队就去吧。”  
　　“blast也好，或者说别的什么队都好，尚明按照自己的心意去选择就好啦。”  
　　“可是我们就是可能以后都见不到了”徐尚明的声音更小了，小到南祺哲甚至有些听不清。  
　　“是哪支队伍？Gen.G？EM？”南祺哲有点难过，但是他不能分辨出这种难过甚至些微的恼火来自何处。  
　　徐尚明又沉默了，这让南祺哲感觉更加恼怒，他感觉随着这个问题的探讨，他的耐心在逐渐地被消磨。“到底是哪支队伍嘛，你不说我怎么回答你？”  
沉默，依旧是沉默。  
　　就在南祺哲决定结束这个话题的时候，徐尚明开口了，声音依旧很轻，但是透露出了一种终于不用隐瞒了的释然“狂欢队，他们的教练给我发邮件了。”  
南祺哲有点惊讶。  
　　他没想到会是一个OWL队伍的邀约，应下这个邀约就意味着与现在不可比拟的资源量和关注度。也意味着对方需要远赴美国洛杉矶比赛和训练。别说像现在这样能天天见面，以后甚至连在天梯里都不能排到一起。  
南祺哲并不是不能接受异地恋，但是很明显，徐尚明并不想在异地继续这段关系。

　　那么他爱自己吗？南祺哲突然产生了这样的疑问。  
他们牵过手，接过吻，一起去过电影院和卡拉ok，在一张床上睡过。

　　但是还没做过爱。

　　他真的爱我吗？真的像我爱他一样爱我吗？还是说对方只是这么顺水推舟地答应了自己的追求？南祺哲回忆曾经和对方牵手以及亲吻的时刻，在自己问徐尚明是否反感这种与同性接吻的感受时，对方也是像现在这样，沉默又犹豫。  
　　南祺哲感觉有些绝望。  
　　但是他依然选择轻笑着安抚对方的情绪:“这不是挺好的嘛，能有OWL的队伍来邀请你，如果想要去的话就去啊。”  
　　对方不再说话了。  
　　“来做吧，等我洗完澡之后。”南祺哲突然开口  
“诶”  
“我们不是还没做过嘛，不如就在今天做吧”  
“可是明早还有和em约好的训练赛……”辅助选手显得犹豫。  
“没关系，时间还早得很”  
　　他总是这样。南祺哲吻着尚明的时候发现对方依旧有隐约的抗拒。曾经他以为这是某种欲拒还迎，可是现在……现在他开始怀疑自己，一开始就会错意了。他吻过对方的嘴唇，脸颊，脖颈，锁骨，乳尖和腰侧，感受对方对于快感不适应的战栗。他在对方的脖子上吻得很用力，留下一个红得显眼的痕迹  
　　对方眼中水光潋滟，充满了情欲，展露出了和往常沉闷完全不符合的艳丽来。唇边沾着与南祺哲接吻过后留下的银丝，身体在欲拒还迎地向自由人选手身上靠近，双手攥紧床单，白皙的身体上吻痕斑驳。  
　　南祺哲吻过徐尚明的大腿根部的时候对方下意识地想要合拢，但是被南祺哲强硬地掰开来。徐尚明已经完全勃起，前端甚至滴出了水，而他想要抚慰自己的手被南祺哲按下。对方在手上沾满了润滑剂之后就开始帮徐尚明扩张。刚进入一指的时候徐尚明感觉自己就已经快要疯了。快感从尾椎一路炸进大脑，混淆着他的理智，扰乱着他的感知。他本是一个理性的人，但是此时此刻恨不得死在这快感的海洋中。  
　　第一次和别人做爱的徐尚明，对于接下来将会到来的一系列事情一无所知。南祺哲在把阴茎抵到徐尚明的穴口的时候，他瑟缩了一下。其实徐尚明并不是想逃跑，只不过是本能对于未知事物的恐惧。但是这样的动作让本来就心有不快的南祺哲更加恼火。他放弃了做一个温柔的情人，而是强硬地掐住了徐尚明的腰，整根没入，将对方贯穿。  
　　徐尚明像鱼一样从床上弹了起来，一瞬间的疼痛和快感让他大脑一时间断片，甚至让他失声了。泪水盈满了他的眼眶，眼角发红，一看就是被欺负狠了的样子。  
而南祺哲此时少了对对方的温柔，开始凶狠地按着他操，每一下都重重地碾过对方的敏感点，让对方在快感和痛感中应接不暇。  
　　“呜呜哥……哥……轻点……我疼……”徐尚明承受不住了，他浑身颤抖，发出细小的求饶声，因为对方的动作断断续续“呜呜哥……不行……太深了……我要……”  
　　南祺哲没有理他。  
　　他把对方抱起来，换成了一个能够进入得更深的姿势，同时贴近对方的耳边含住徐尚明的耳垂细细吮吸。这太过了，徐尚明已经不知道什么时候自己开始小声呜咽了出来，在这场激烈的性爱里无措地抱紧了自己最为信任的哥哥。  
　　他已经一塌糊涂了，从身到心，从里到外。  
　　而南祺哲却似乎并没有打算停下，在徐尚明高潮后极为敏感的身体里依旧横冲直撞，快感甚至让对方翻起了白眼。被射进体内了之后徐尚明似乎才找到了一丝理智，他能感受到自己穴道里的微凉精液在缓慢地流出。他眨了眨眼睛，支撑着站起来，随手扯了一条浴巾准备去洗手间里。  
　　“你爱我吗？”南祺哲轻声问到。  
　　徐尚明没有回答。


End file.
